Stars Template Info
Template information * To find out if a template is being used on a page, open the template then use the "What Links Here". That option is down below on the Tool bar and under "My Tools". * To open a template if it isn't in an index, go to the url bar and after the /wiki/ enter the template information i.e. /wiki/template:Name (caps are important for the name) * To find out what all templates are at this wiki, go to: ** and selecting "Template" from the namespace dropdown menu. * to assign a template to a template category, add the following line of code to the very bottom of the template or the /doc ** Note: copy one of these lines from the visual editor and not the source, if you go to the source do not include the nowiki statements. Depending on the type of template it is, there are different categories, this is not a complete list. Use the first one for a default category if you aren't sure. ** Category:Templates ** Category:Templates/Infobox ** Category:Templates/Article Management Message box Templates These listed templates are all used behind the scenes and should never be modified or deleted. Currently, some of these aren't in use, but someday you may import a template that will need one of them. The images used by these are SVG files, please read below before changing them. 02/06 - Updated Module:Mbox SVG files These icons use the "Instant Commons" extension. They are not actually on fandom's server and you can only exchange the image for another one that is on the Wikimedia server. If fandom ever allows for SVG files to be uploaded on the fandom server then you can use your own. Fandom's server will always take precedence over an outside server. In the meantime this link will take you to a page that has legitimate SVG files that you can use, either in existing or new templates [https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Ambox_SVG_icons https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Ambox_SVG_icons] Creating or Changing Templates Changing Infoboxes or Templates A lot of thought went into some of these infoboxes and templates, it doesn't mean that we thought of everything so if you have an idea, please post it in the discuss area first and talk about it with the community. There may be other ideas that could be implemented at the same time. When changing be sure and update the /doc file to match the alterations. New Infoboxes or Templates Creating new templates and infoboxes can be a lot of fun, but before doing so you need to make sure there isn't one that will already work for your purposes, please post your idea on the Discuss area to get others imput. If creating a new infobox or template, be sure and create the /doc file. You may think that it is self explanatory but not everyone will agree. It can be as simple as the Template:Delete/doc information or more involved such as the Template:UltraBook/doc * Besides making sure that everyone will understand it's purpose, it is also where the main template category assignment is done at. Not on the actual template itself. Work done on Templates Key * Templates = completed * Templates = deletedInfoboxs * Templates = need more work or updated Templates Infoboxes * Authors - Templates/Infobox - /doc - Terry Mancour page * Book - Templates/Infobox - /doc - no links * BookInfo - nothing linked to it, deleted it * Character - Templates - NO/doc - No links * Example - Redirected/renamed from Family - Deleted template and redirect * FamilyInfo - nothing linked to it, deleted it * Image - Templates/Infobox - Updated and added to categories * Infobox - Templates - NO/doc - LOTS of links to this template, (Used for images) need to replace in articles, some with the Image template and some with one of the new ones like Location or Event. * Infobox album- - used for music album articles, so deleted. It was outdated a new one should be imported if needed. * Infobox book - Templates/Infobox - NO /doc - no links - Deleted * Infobox character - Deleted * Infobox episode - Deleted - used for TV etc, it is outdated so if needed a new one should be imported * Infobox event (no pages link to it) delete 02/06 * Infobox item (no pages link to it) delete 02/06 * Infobox location (no pages link to it) delete 02/06 * Infobox quest - Deleted * NarrowBox - Deleted * UltraCharacter - Templates/Infobox - /doc - Lots links * UltraBook - Templates/Infobox - /doc - Lots links * UltraShort - Templates/Infobox - /doc - Lots links New Infoboxes to be added: Need to find some better ones and modify for this wiki * Event - modified new ones and imported 02/06 * Location - modified new ones and imported 02/06 * Gods - created and added it to a few page 02/06 * Navagation templates added 02/07 ** Template:Tocleft ** Template:Tocright ** Template:T1 (this template is used by other templates only) Templates: * stub - assigned to Templates/Article Management - needs work to make it more inline with what it should be. Fixed and Finished, working great. * Cleanup - assigned to Templates/Article Management - needs work to make it more inline with what it should be. Fixed and Finished, working great. * Delete - /doc * Edit - assigned to Templates/Article Management - needs work to make it more inline with what it should be. * EspeciallyDangerousPage - assigned to Templates/Article Management - Deleted this template, The same message can be applied to the new Template:Ambox and then put on any page. The border color or other features can be overridden if it is felt to be needed.. * LatestBookWarning - assigned to Templates/Article Management - See Thaumaturge (book) Deleted this template, Replaced this template on Thaumaturge with the new Template:Ambox , used the same message and changed the border color to red. * Navbox - left alone, never used it but may be useful at some point? * MessageBox - /doc - deleted 02/06 not in use and wont be needed with the new msgboxes. (It basicly doesn't work as well as the correct ones) * Main Imagemap - template/Main - OK * Main left top - template/Main - OK * News - template/Main - OK * News2 - template/Main - OK * Self - /doc - This is used for images * Relationships - Deleted * Physical Description - Deleted There are more templates then the ones above, they are for image and file useage and should be left alone as they are standard from a legal point of view. There are also templates that are needed to control various functions so again should never be touched. New General use article templates to be added: Hatnote template is the base template for the following. This enables the ability to link articles together in a consistent fashion. For detailed explanations visit Wikipedia:Hatnote Please read this article carefully to understand how and when to use the following templates. This will ensure that your wiki is easy to navigate and is at a higher standard then many others. For examples of what these templates do see Anguin top of page and Aleem bottom of the page under References. Used several of the below templates in Sevendor so it is a really good page to see how these function and can be of benefit. They will be better once the problems are ironed out. Deleted and re-imported after adding modules * About * For * Main * See also * Further The fix involves creating new Modules * Module:Hatnote * Module:Hatnote/i18n * Module:I18n additional problems: ''' 02/08 - left posts everywhere at fandom trying to find someone that actually knows about the Hatnote templates and at dev. 2 remaining problems * Documentation for templates isn't working here but they are at Speculativefiction, so something needs to be fixed here and no idea what. Will send an email to support about it, but since my last email a month ago has still not been answered, don't expect much. ** '''Solved: Support fixed the problem. There was an outdated page in the Documentation Category Template:Documentation. View the history to see what changes that Support made. * the output isn't in Italics like it is suppose to be. Found a work around by adding ' ' at the beginning before the {{, doesn't need the ticks at the end. ** Solved: Kind of - Support suggested that all of the templates be changed and put ' ' at the beginning and at the end of the Invoke statements (outside of the < > ) ** This isn't a perfect solution because if the templates are replaced for any reason and the ticks aren't added again then all of the italics will go away. ** Unless Dev fixes whatever is causing the problem. * Another problem, shortening links aren't working the way they are suppose to. See Aleem bottom of the page. ** Aleem has been modified back and no longer used as a test/show page for Support and Dev. ** further template was not altered by fandom so it still matched the functionality of Wikipedia. The fandom documentation has been updated more info at: https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/Global_Lua_Modules/Hatnote Future installations Modules Module:List - allows for all kinds of different formatted lists, not just the bullets and numbers. Module:List/doc for more info - added 2/8 * Needs templates using this, but haven't found any yet. it is safe to leave it unused. Templates a verity of article message templates and how to use them can be found at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Template_messages/Maintenance none of those templates will work as is at fandom, but it is easy to recreate the concept, see any of the following templates that were recreated already: * Template:In creation * Template:New user article Category:Help